


The First Time

by musikurt



Series: Taking Chances [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has decided to tell Luke that he's sick of him always calling Beca by the wrong name.  Little does he know, Luke has something he needs to tell him, too.  And neither of them knows how it will all play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Jesse knew what he was about to do might be a mistake. Beca had told him she didn't need his help, which, to him, meant she really didn't want him in her life. But even if that was the case, there was still something he had to set right. If he was going to continue working with her at the radio station, he couldn't stand by and watch that prick Luke continue to treat her as some insignificant freshman. Luke treated him much the same way, true, but at least he called him by the right name. Beca was brilliant and a hard worker and she definitely deserved better. And if the rumors were true that she quit the Bellas, she needed support from somewhere, even if she wasn't willing to admit it.

Being mid-afternoon on a Friday, Jesse knew Luke would be the only one at the station. For all of his less than stellar qualities, Luke was definitely committed to his work in the studio. Though, Jesse conceded to himself, that might be because he didn't really allow many others to display their on-air talents. Freshmen had to first pay their dues, and as far as anyone could tell, it didn't look like many made it through that process or stuck around to reap the rewards. After taking a moment to once again collect his thoughts, Jesse entered the station and made his way for the studio booth.

He knew one of the first rules of the station was that freshmen were not allowed in the booth, but today he didn't care for the rules. This was about having a conversation on his terms, and for Beca's sake, those were the only ones that mattered. He opened the door and stepped inside. He was not at all surprised to find Luke sitting at the corner desk, headphones on, face focused on the monitor. It took a few seconds for Jesse to catch Luke's attention. He made a few more mouse clicks before setting his headphones on the desk and swiveling the chair to face him.

"Freshmen aren't allowed in the booh, Jesse," Luke said in a way that reminded Jesse of being scolded by his father.

"I know," Jesse replied, "but I need to talk to you about something."

A puzzled look made its way across Luke's face and there was a hint of cautiousness in his voice. "About what? Are you thinking of quitting here at the studio? I know it's likely not the glamorous work you had hoped for, but everyone has to work their way up."

Jesse shook his head. "No, it's not that. I understand how things work around here." He took a deep breath and sighed. He could feel himself getting nervous now that he was standing in front of Luke. "It's about Beca."

"Who?" Luke genuinely appeared to have no idea who he was talking about.

"Beca," Jesse answered firmly, his nerves now giving way to frustration.

"Beca..." Luke stared up at the ceiling to indicate he was searching his memory. "I'm afraid you're going to have to give me more than that."

"Beca, the other freshman intern."

"Oh, you mean Becky?" Luke smiled at him. "What about her?"

"No, Luke, it's Beca. Her name is Beca." Jesse was glad that he was still standing near the door. Had he been any closer to Luke, he might not have resist the compulsion to grab his boss's shoulders and shake them. "You should really be able to get that right after-- how many months has it been?"

"If I've gotten it wrong, why has she never corrected me?" Luke couldn't understand why it seemed to bother Jesse so much, but part of him enjoyed seeing the light in the other young man's eyes -- there was a passion there he hadn't seen before.

"She's tried," Jesse started. "And look, I know you seem to have this weird crush on her, but I think that's all the more reason you ought to get her name right."

"Crush?" Luke was intrigued. He had nothing even close to a crush on Beca and quickly searched his memory for anything that would have given Jesse that impression.

"It's the way to talk to her, the types of assignments you give us-- the way you flashed your abs at her-- on more than one occasion, if I remember correctly."

Luke leaned back in his chair. If he was honest, he did have a crush on a freshman intern, but he thought it was one he would be keeping to himself. But, considering the circumstances, he thought bringing it up might actually ease the tension-- even if it did cause one or both of them some embarrassment. "Listen, Jesse, I assure you, I do not have a crush on Beck-- Beca. And, furthermore, Jesse, if I did have a crush on someone, I can guarantee I'd be certain to get their name right, Jesse." He grinned, wondering if his meaning was clear.

Jesse shook his head. "I don't believe you, but I guess the crush isn't the point, is the name. You never even seem to /try/ to get her name right, when you've called me by the right name from the very first day." A look of realization shot across Jesse's face. "Wait."

Luke shrugged. "And what exactly am I waiting for?"

"Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" Jesse face had gone a shade paler than normal.

"Well, that depends on what you think I'm trying to say." Luke leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Jesse."

Jesse stood there for a moment, speechless and in disbelief. "I-- uh-- I don't even know-- Why?"

Luke picked the headphones up and examined them for a moment in his hands. "Because there's something about you that intrigues me. And, well, you're fit-- sorry, I mean hot."

"But--" Jesse's cheeks reddened. "Why are you telling me this? Do you think I-- I mean, do I seem--"

"Gay?" Luke noticed how Jesse seemed to wince at his mentioning the word. "Not necessarily. And I doubt it would change my attraction to you either way. Though I did notice the way you seemed to stare when I lifted my shirt the other day."

"Well, of course I did," Jesse snapped back at him, feeling suddenly defensive. "Who wouldn't? You've got the abs most any guy would dream of having."

Luke chuckled. "Ah, but what do you mean when you say 'having'? Because you could have these." He lifted his shirt just above his navel. Jesse's eyes widened before he turned his head away.

"I think you've pegged me all wrong," Jesse said, a hint of defeat in his voice.

"In that case, I apologize. But if there's even a bit of what I've said that's true, the offer's here." Luke lowered his shirt and turned the chair back to face the computer monitor. He waited to hear Jesse's footsteps outside of the studio, but instead he heard him take three steps toward him.

"What do you mean by 'offer'?" Jesse's voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

Luke spun back around in the chair and stood in front of him. "Oh, a little of this." He leaned in and gave Jesse a kiss, easing his tongue past his lips. Jesse was a bit stiff at first, but after a few moments he seemed to relax. Luke pulled himself away and stepped over to close the studio door. He reached up to close the blinds and flipped on the 'on-air' switch to ensure they would not be disturbed.

"Luke, I'm not-- I mean, I've never--" Jesse wasn't entirely sure he should still be in the studio. Every part of him wanted to fling the door open and run back to his dorm. But Luke's words had sparked something small inside of him that told him he should stay. And though it was a very small spark, it had enough fuel behind it that he found it difficult to resist.

Luke put his finger up to Jesse's mouth. "You don't need to justify anything to me. You only need to stay if you want to. And if at any time you think we should stop, just say so."

"Stop doing what?" Jesse had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen, but he hoped his question would stall and give him time to firmly make up his mind.

"This." Luke leaned in and kissed him again, his left hand firmly placed behind Jesse's neck. They both got into it this time and Jesse found himself enjoying the feeling of his tongue on Luke's. There was suddenly something about the proximity of Luke's body that sent a thrill through Jesse's body. He reached down and slipped his hand up Luke's shirt. He could feel Luke shift at the sensation of the contact and he thought he sensed Luke's lips curl into a bit of a smile for just a moment. Jesse allowed his fingers to explore the lines of Luke's stomach before bringing his hand to rest on Luke's chest. Luke made a move of his own, ending the kiss to bring his lips onto Jesse's neck. As he sucked and lightly nibbled, Luke elicited a soft moan from Jesse, who was suddenly finding himself more relaxed.

Luke grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. As it dropped to the floor, Jesse looked down to take in the sight of Luke's naked torso. He let his eyes slowly work their way over every inch of Luke's body. Luke grabed Jesse's hand and placed it back on his stomach, guiding him as he continued to work his way from shoulder to waistline, from nipple to navel. Luke smiled at Jesse before moving in to steal another kiss.

Moving his lips down to like Jesse's chin, Luke brought his own hands up to the neckline of Jesse's t-shirt. He held them there for a moment before he pulled them apart, tearing the front of Jesse's shirt in two. Jesse started and dropped his hand from Luke's chest. After a moment, he grinned at Luke and shook the t-shirt off of his back.

Luke was in awe at what he saw. He had imagined what Jesse might look like under the t-shirts he always wore to work, but his dreams had not quite done justice. Jesse wasn't quite as define in the abdominal area as Luke, but he obviously worked out at least semi-regularly. Luke let his own hands explore Jesse's torso for a while before moving his lips to Jesse's right nipple. Jesse let out a light moan as Luke gave his chest a light nibble.

Jesse thought he heard someone out in the station office, but then he remembered the studio was soundproof. He chalked it up to that part of him that wanted to run away, making one last attempt at convincing him to flee. But as he could feel his cock starting to grow inside his pants, he dismissed the thought and committed himself to further exploration.

Not a moment too soon, Luke slipped his left hand down the front of Jesse's pants. Jesse let out a quiet gasp as Luke's fingers wrapped around his cock. Luke smiled when he found that Jesse had started to get hard from their making out. He slowly unwrapped his fingers from Jesse's growing erection and slid the hand back up to his navel. 

"Okay? Moving too fast? Too slow?" Luke figured now would be a good point to check in with is suddenly eager-seeming partner. He thought it would only be fair to give him another chance to change his mind and run.

"Fine. It's fine." Jesse replied. He wanted to say it was _more_ than fine, but he worried about coming across as a bit too eager. Part of him was still nervous and it was all still a bit strange, but at the same time, something felt almost right. He shook his head at this though, but before he could process it any further, Luke had spun him around and pushed him so his back was against the side desk.

"I'm glad to hear that." Luke brought his lips to Jesse's again and ran both of his hands down his back. He slowly moved onto his knees, kissing various parts of Jesse's body along the way.

"Are you going to--" Jesse wasn't sure why he was asking. He thought it was obvious what Luke had in mind, and he really didn't intend to object.

"Unless you don't want me to." Luke unfastened Jesse's belt and pulled it out through the loops of his jeans."

Jesse winked at him because he was almost too overwhelmed to speak. Luke unbuttoned Jesse's pants and pulled them down to his ankles. He helped Jesse step out of them and then set them aside on the floor. Luke's face was squarely in front of Jesse's light blue boxers, a clear outline of his almost fully erect cock causing it to appear almost bulging at parts. Luke slowly tugged the waistband down below Jesse's hips and then let them drop to the floor. Jesse closed his eyes and braced himself by putting his hands on the desk.

Another thrill shot through Jesse's body as Luke's mouth slowly wrapped around his cock. He could feel himself pushing deep into Luke's throat and was surprised when he felt Luke's lips all the way at the base of his shaft. He'd received a few blowjobs before in his life, but none of the girls had ever successfully lodged all of him inside their mouths. Luke continued to work, his mouth, tongue, and lips seeming to hit all the sensitve places. Jesse could feel his body tensing and relaxing every time Luke bobbed his head forward.

After a few minutes, Jesse tapped Luke on the shoulder and motioned for him to stand. He put his hand behind Luke's head and pulled him in for a kiss. There was something particularly exciting to Jesse about letting his tongue fish around Luke's mouth for any traces of his own pre-cum. It was not something he'd ever thought of before, but that was already the theme of the past twenty minutes and he had a feeling it was going to continue for a while longer. Jesse slowly turned them during the kiss until they had traded places and Luke's back was to the desk.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked as Jesse lowered himself to his knees. "If you don't want to, I'm find just finishing you off and sending you on your way."

Jesse scoffed. "Wouldn't be fair if you worked so hard and I didn't reciprocate, would it?"

"I just-- Don't do it because you feel pressured to, okay? I already feel like maybe I've pushed you into something you don't want."

Jesse reached up and slipped a finger into Luke's mouth. "Shh. I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. I may not have really known before today that I wanted to do it, but I'm perfectly capable of saying when to stop." Luke sucked on Jesse's finger for a moment before releasing it. He closed his eyes and listed as Jesse set to work at his belt and then heard (and felt) his khaki shorts hit the floor. Jesse stopped for a moment to stare at the black boxer briefs Luke was wearing. The fit him so perfectly and allowed him to see the outline of Luke's package rather clearly. He could already tell that Luke had a bit more than he did in the cock department, but he resolved to try his best to amply return the favor.

Luke took in a deep breath as he felt Jesse's hands on his hips. The cool air on his pelvis as his underwear was peeled away sent a chill through his body that was replaced with a warm tingle as Jesse's lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He was amazed at how attentive Jesse was, considering, for all he knew, that this was his first time. Jesse couldn't quite get all of Luke's cock into his mouth, but he was making a good effort to take as much as he could and his tongue was doing wonders up and down the shaft. Luke figured if Jesse was this good as a beginner, he could easily coach him into being a pro in virtually no time at all. That is, if there was to be more opportunities like this. Luke tried to shake the concern from his mind-- if nothing else, he needed to focus on enjoying this moment, should it never come again.

After a while, Luke pulled his cock out of Jesse's mouth and pulled him up by the shoulder. "I can keep going," Jesse offered, eager to continue.

"I know, but I don't want you to work too hard. And a word of advice: a gag reflex is a powerful thing. Don't force it, it will come with time."

Jesse smiled. "I'm sure I could get more of it, if you want."

"No, no," Luke shook his head and kissed Jesse on the neck, wrapping his hands around his midsection. "You were actually pretty great."

Suddenly, Luke felt Jesse tense a bit in his hands. "Luke, are we going to-- you know--"

"Fuck?" Somewhere in the last few minutes, Luke had decided to just be blunt with him. The time to be delicate was long passed.

"Yeah." Jesse directed his gaze at the floor, a bit embarrassed that he couldn't say the word.

Luke put his hand under Jesse's chin and turned his head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Do you want to?"

Jesse shrugged. "Maybe. I just don't think I could-- you know--" His eyes shifted again, this time to Luke's still semi-hard cock.

"Bottom?" Luke smiled. "You can always top, you know."

"Oh," Jesse replied sheepishly. "I guess I just assumed that's what you do."

Luke reached into the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a condom and a small tube of lube. "I do both. Some people only like one or the other, but I find it's nice to be able to mix it up."

"Okay." Jesse felt a lot more comfortable with the idea of him doing the fucking. He had tried a number of new things in a short period of time, but there was limit to how far he could push himself at once. And besides, after having Luke's cock in his mouth, he couldn't even imagine how much it might hurt to feel that thing in his ass.

Luke had poured some of the lube onto his fingers and was rubbing it onto and inside his hole when he handed Jesse the condom. "You know what to do with that?" Luke grinned.

"Of course. I'm not a total virgin, you know." Jesse smiled back at him as he tore the wrapper. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Lubricating. Can't let you be putting that thing up there dry, now, can I?"

"I suppose not," Jesse replied as Luke turned toward the desk and bent himself over it. Jesse lined the tip of his cock up to the hole. "Anything I should know before I just plow on it?"

Luke laughed. "Well, please don't do that. But go easy, especially at first. I'll let you know if you need to slow down or stop."

Jesse put his hands on the sides of Luke's thighs and slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside. Luke's hole was tighter than he had expected, but it was a welcome feeling. He could feel Luke's body slowly relaxing and allowing him in deeper until eventually he was all the way in. He slowly pulled himself halfway out and then pushed back in, eliciting a moan from is partner.

Luke turned his head so Jesse could lean down and kiss him. "Ungh, right there," Luke whispered into Jesse's ear before turning his head back to stare at the desktop. "You can push a little faster and harder now if you'd like."

Jesse heeded Luke's words and started to pick up the pace. He enjoyed the sensation of Luke's body tensing and relaxing around his cock and their moans and groans joined together in a hot chorus of passion. Jesse was glad the station office was deserted, even though the booth was soundproof. He wouldn't have wanted to take any chances -- and he certainly would not have wanted to be interrupted.

Luke reached back to grab Jesse's right hand and wrapped it around his cock. Jesse started stroking it, alternating the motions of his hand with his own thrusts. He thought he saw Luke writhe on the desk a couple of times as he continued to push himself deep inside. Luke could feel beads of sweat forming on his back. There was an intensity to their fucking that Luke truly appreciated, though it was bringing him to the edge a bit more quickly than normal. He arched his back slightly, encouraging Jesse's cock to continue hitting what he referred to as his "sweet spot".

"I'm close," Luke whispered after a few more minutes.

"Me, too," Jesse replied. He slid his cock out of Luke, pulled off the condom, and tossed it aside on the desk. Luke turned to face him and then hopped up onto the desk. He leaned back slightly as Jesse bent over to give him a kiss. They both fervently stroked their cocks as they looked into each other's eyes. Luke couldn't help but notice that there was something different in Jesse's face from when he had first come in that afternoon.

With a loud moan, Luke shot his load onto his own stomach and chest. Jesse watched Luke's face as he orgasmed, relishing his part in the lead-up to that moment. Seconds later, Jesse felt a spasm through is own body as strands of white cum flew out of his cock to join Luke's. The two stayed in that pose for a few seconds, breathing heavily and smiling.

Jesse stepped back so Luke could stand. "That was amazing," he said, still trying to catch his breath.

Luke reached into the desk drawer again and pulled out some wet wipes. He handed one to Jesse and then used one himself to clean up his chest and stomach. "It was," Luke replied. Jesse used the wipe to clean the lube from the condom off his cock and handed it back to Luke. Luke tossed the wipes and the condom in the nearby trashcan. "Remind me to take those with me when we leave."

Jesse started to gather up their clothes and set them on the desk. "I never thought-- Well, I just hadn't imagined it would be like that."

"What do you mean?" Luke sorted the clothes into their two piles.

"Well, I guess part of me wondered what it might be like. But I never, before today, had any intention of finding out."

Luke tossed Jesse his underwear and jeans. "Glad you did?" He slipped his boxer briefs and khakis back on.

"I said it was amazing, didn't I?" Jesse finished fastening his belt. He picked up his ripped t-shirt and held it out toward Luke.

"Oops," Luke grinned. "I guess I got a little carried away." He pulled his own t-shirt over his head.

"It's okay. I don't mind running back to the dorm without a shirt." Jesse smiled and did a quick model pose.

"I do, though," Luke replied as he pulled a gray v-neck from another drawer in the desk. "No one needs to see you leaving here without a shirt when you had one when you came in. And, besides, I don't like people ogling by boyfriends." Luke's face flushed as soon as he said it. "I mean-- That's not what I meant."

"No?" Jesse asked through the fabric of the gray shirt. His head popped through the neck hole and he saw Luke's expression.

"It's just-- Sorry. I can't assume that and, well, it's probably too soon anyway." Luke suddenly felt like he had ruined everything that had just happened.

Jesse put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Look, maybe it's too soon to use that specific word, but I wouldn't rule out the possibility of it someday. Though we should probably have a proper date at some point."

Luke smiled and put his hand on Jesse's. He attempted his best 'Southern belle' accent like he'd seen in the movies. "Well, I do declare, Mr. Jesse. A proper date?" The both laughed and Jesse kissed Luke's hand.

"I should probably be going, though," Jesse said after a moment. "I've already been here longer than intended. Not that I'm complaining."

"Of course," Luke replied. "Maybe we could meet for dinner tomorrow or something?"

"I'd like that." Jesse smiled and then gave him a quick goodbye kiss. Luke watched Jesse leave before sitting back down on the desk. A wide grin spread across his face as he put his headphones on and went back to programming the songs for the rest of the weekend. Luke and Jesse had each taken a chance that day, and they both ended up getting what they wanted -- even if it was all incredibly unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually written generally this same fic, but then it got lost due to a browser lock-up. There are parts of the flow of the original that I think I probably liked better, but this turned out a bit longer and I think, overall, is the better work. Sometimes browser crashes can be a good thing, I guess.


End file.
